Black Butler: Grey Crusader
by BlackXII
Summary: (Slightly AU) At the beginning of the entire series. Sebastian, at the prodding of Madame Red, hires someone to add to the staff of the Manor. But he chooses a man he is all too familiar with. Just what are they paying this Carriage Driver for? (Pairings yet tbd)


_**Hello folks, BlackXII here with a new story for you. This is a slightly AU plot with an additional OC fitting into the story.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Black Butler belongs to its writer Yana Toboso, And it's other various owners. Please support the official release_**

* * *

 **Grey Crusader**

 **Chapter 1: His Butler, Hiring**

"Oi Grey! Found a good vein did ya?" Shouted a bartender as the gruff, silent prospector sat in the bar on a cold night in Anchorage, Alaska. His blue eyes poked through the mess of his long hair and grizzled beard, making the twenty something older then he looked. He looked around the slightly silent barroom.

"Let me guess Slim, slow night?" Thomas asked as he felt a presence behind him.

"No, I had the usual patrons persuaded to go to the boarding house for their drinks this evening." The new voice said as the tall, black clad man sat next to the man at the bar. "I shall buy tonight whilst we discuss employment."

"Employment? I don't need a business man taking my gold claim I'll have you-" Grey stopped as he stared long and hard at the man. "God in Heaven, it's you."

"You and I both know the Good Father didn't create me Mr. Grey. Or may we be civil and I can call you Thomas? But it is good to see you again, it's been ages." Thomas only set his jawline as he gripped the hidden colt he had under his coat.

"What do you call yourself now?" He asked, ready to attack him at a moment's notice.

"Call me Sebastian or sir for the remainder of our conversation Mr. Grey. We wouldn't want us to quarrel like we did during... which argument shall I bring up?" The black haired individual tapped his chin in silent thought. "Ah the memories in Falkirk, you remember that?"

"Not another word unless we're in private. And I don't want to be hired." Thomas gripped his gun and readied to pull it.

"My master is willing to pay you double for whatever your recent excursion to your mine is worth." Sebastian said with a small smile. "It would be so helpful if you did, it would be most appreciated. Plus, I imagined you want to be back in your old home in England."

"I'm going to need a shave and a hot bath upon arriving then. I know you haven't hired me without a reason, given your nature." Thomas said sarcastically.

"Why yes, I'm simply one hell of a negotiator." Sebastian stated with satisfied smile.

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

Thomas arrived at the mansion by way of a carriage. Brown hair short and face clean by his recent visit to the barber shop in London upon his arrival. He heaved a sigh as he rubbed his beardless face. "Gonna be missing that for a while." He muttered, silently mourning the loss of his beard. It was then the carriage stopped at the entrance and the door was opened by the man who hired him.

"Ah, we've been expecting your arrival Mister Grey. And you've cleaned up. Most Excellent." Sebastian stated as he took the luggage off the carriage. "I trust you had a pleasant trip on your way here?"

"Yes, very much so, Sir. But now what am I to do?" Thomas asks seriously making sure his gray duster didn't dirty the carriage.

"You are to serve Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. You'll be the carriage driver, plus an extra bodyguard helping me and my master on certain cases given to us by the Queen. Does that satisfy your questions?" Taking his companion's silence as a yes, he smiled. "Good, tend to the stables, and ready to pickup a Mister Damiano. He has an important appointment with the master. You'll have the rest of the day off to get to know everyone."

"Very well, sirrah." Thomas clamped his mouth shut when he said the last word as if it slipped from his mouth. He gave a small glare to the still smiling Sebastian before leaving for the stables.

"One day Sebastian, you're going to tell me why you accept my petty aunt's request for another bodyguard, when I have you to protect me without fail." A young boy of twelve stated as he turned from the window he was observing to ring for Sebastian about a certain painting.

* * *

"MAMA MIIIA!" Screamed the fleeing, limping Damiano as he disappeared into the night. Thomas could only put hay in his ears to block out the noise as he worked at the stables. He then noticed Sebastian approaching him as he pulled said hay from his ears. "Eh?" He asked with one word what was required of him.

"Your room in the servant's quarters is prepared. I'm quite certain you will like the ambiance. Thomas sighs and stops his work.

"In short quitting time? Hurrah." He said dryly as he walked to the servants quarters. When he reached it he found one of the few doors in the hallway open and he walked in. It looked homely enough and he discovered, on his bedside, wall, a shield. Not just any shield, one that had the symbol of a past buried deep inside him. He he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _"But is it His will that I am here? Or the will of the Shadows? It matters not. I am just a person played by both forces like a pawn, such is this shade of grey."_ He thought as he placed a hand over his heart before the shield.

"May the Lord guide my actions and aid me in my suffering, Amen."

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Want this to continue and see what chaos can occur? Leave a Review!**_


End file.
